Summer heat
by Sashasam
Summary: A late evening in summer. Laxus was doing his work after school as the teacher at the fairy tail academy. Freed comes to clears his doubts with his teacher of his personal issues. Laxus clears them. Because he was a damn teacher and so much more ...he was freed's lover..


Summer Heat

Summer was around the corner and everyone were ready to kick the beach,eat out and do other stuff to have fun…

But!

Laxus had the worst luck possible. Fairy tail academy couldn't let their teachers out for break and laxus started to regret his decision on joining the faculty for a teacher post.

The sun was still high even after it's gonna be five. The heat was killing him but he still had some paper work to do before he could actually dump the books in his bag and walk to home and have a nice cold shower and food.

He was an new teacher at the Fairy tail academy for the last eight months and this was the first summer break after he joined. Stupid kids write exams and run off but it was the teachers job to set things right after that. The teachers had one week extra work before they took some days off for summer.

A knock on his door took his attention from the work. Laxus frowned who would come up at this hour. And when the door revelaed a green head , laxus relaxed though confused.

"may I come in sir?" freed asked bending his head in room looking if anyone else were there too.

Laxus rolled his eyes and waved the student to come in. Freed justine was a student of last year ready to graduate this year after the exams. He was an excellent student with brilliant and kicking at both academics and other curriculum and was the school vice president with major reputation.

Freed walked in and his pony tail of long green hair swayed behind him.

"What's up? What did you need freed?" laxus asked casually putting his pen down. Laxus was very familiar with only few students and freed was one of them.

" I wanted to return these books to you after the exams but forgot. So I came by to return them back." Freed put the books he bought in book rack beside the wall. He had walked in this room so many times that he was almost very familiar with almost all the things.

" you could have returned them after the break. It's late already, I thought you would have already gone home." Laxus said turning his chair towards freed.

Freed bit his lips and his cheeks turned a little pink at the thought. He wanted to see laxus one more time before he actually went for vacation. His family had planned a trip at abroad and this was his last chance.

Freed straightened himself and turned around and leaned on the wall beside the book rack with his hands behind his back.

" The student council had few things to wrap things up before we I stayed." Freed lied looking away. Student council had nothing to do with this. He just needed a reason and he came in late so no one could see him at this hour and he was just lucky that laxus was still there.

Laxus scratched his head at the thought. He thought only teachers were there. He did not know much about the student council but he belived freed so he didn't pry much about it.

" our family had planned a trip abroad and we leaving tomorrow." Freed said folding his arms against his chest. Laxus looked at freed with wide eyes.

" Hey! You didn't tell me about that!" laxus looked furious all of sudden.

Freed shrugged off his shoulders. " you never asked."

" what the-!" Freed did not tell was busy with school work and hadn't contacted freed past few days.

" Are you taking revenge on me? I was busy at school and that's why I didn't contact you." Laxus retorded angrily. Freed looked unshook.

" You could have atleast told me. I was worried!" freed looked a little angry too.

" worried? Why would you be worried?" Laxus asked confused.

Freed let out a breath he was holding in all this time. " I'm worried about us. I'm worried this us all gonna end and I'm going wake up one day feeling all this was a dream." Freed told sadly looking aside.

" Freed!" laxus said loudly taking the smaller man's attention. Freed looked as if about to break. His eyes were holding the hope of this man and all his weakness showed at once.

"I know you say that I have nothing to worry us. But I can't help but think this as some high school affair you are having fun and I'm just your prey." Laxus looked even more shocked. He motioned for freed to come near him. Freed didn't move an inch.

" come here Freed!" he said roughly. Freed sighed and walked to front of chair that laxus was seated.

"come closer." Laxus said again. Freed frowned and walked closer. Freed was a man who was sensitive to these feelings of love and he wasn't going get played even if this was laxus who was on the other side. He had long time of acceptance problems of society and family for his sexuality though he never cared much about these, they left a feeling of insecurity deep somewhere that he would always ignore.

But at moment like this, all those insecurities came crashing to him even though he denied those thoughts.

Laxus looked calm for a took a deep breath and pulled freed's tie towards him. Freed was startled at the action who lost his balance suddenly at the pull. Laxus put his other around the slender waist pulling him closer while holding him still.

"sir!" Freed held on to the arm of the chair for support but laxus rolled the tie in his hand and pulled freed closer until they were looking in the eyes and their noses touched.

"Freed justine. Listen closely because I won't say this twice." Freed gulped at the sudden roughness.

" what 'we' are is no game for me even if you think that. I never do these things for fun and affairs are out of option." Laxus barked right in to his face and freed looked stunned at him but his lower lip trembled.

"Then why are we hiding our realationship? you don't look at me the same way as before. You'd never hold hands. Even my closest friends don't know about us. You –" freed said in trembling voice and his eyes were shut. He just loved laxus so much that it was hurting him this much.

Laxus's eyes narrowed at the confession. He never thought about their relationship as like that. Though a nerve was ready to pop out his head, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Freed." He said softly losening his hold on the opened his eyes and the next thing he knew was their lips were connected. Freed tried to squeak but laxus just pulled him closer holding the pony tail and deepened the kiss. When they pulled back freed was red faced at the sudden kiss. Laxus had a smirk just looking at freed. He always loved the way freed reacted to his touches and kisses.

"I do love you Freed." Laxus said softly. The smile he usually give at times like these melted Freed's heart.

"Then why-" before he could say anything laxus snapped again.

"you are still a kid! That's why!" laxus released his hold on the freed's head and held his waist with hands.

"Iam a kid? What?" Freed looked confused.

"yeah. You are still in the high not gonna let anyone know about us because I don't want to bring down your or the school's reputation down. And even besides that we are going to get in deeep trouble if anyone finds out. No matter what you think iam still your teacher and you are stil my student. A student teacher relationship is pretty dangerous if you ask me and that's why I keep minimum contact between us in school." Laxus finally told the truth and freed looked even more shocked.

"so..this was all for me?"

"I thought a smart kid like you could figure that out. Guess the school's vice presudent is dumb after all." Laxus laid back on his chair looking at freed as if disappointed.

Freed made a perfect 'o' with his mouth at this new found knowledge. He felt stupid and silly now that he thought that stufff. He looked down in shame that he doubted his lover like that.

"sorry" freed apologized smiling at laxus.

" That's good. You happy now?seriously, where do you even get these crazy ideas from? And you didn't even tell me that Hey-?"

Before he could say anything freed climbed on laxus's lap smirking down at him. He placed a finger on his lips with the same smirk on his lips.

" Listen freed, we can't do anything here..we are still in campus." Laxus tried to reason him. Freed pulled off his pony and let his hair free. Laxus gulped at the sight. He always thought freed looked more hot with his hair let free. Freed placed his hands on the headboard of the hair.

" you know this was your first confession sir. I feel silly now thinking all about it." He leaned his head forward. Freed felt like a heavy load off his chest. Seriously, these thoughts were killinh him for weeks now. Laxus tried to push away but he knew he wanted to touch freed too. It's been too long they were like this.

"Freed…" laxus argued weakly. Freed kissed his cheeks to his jaw and laxus groaned at the tenderness of freed's touches.

" sir…" freed looked at laxus for consent. Laxus pulled the green head closer and their lips danced with soft touches. Laxus thought about the situation they were in and if anyone walked in right now, they'd be dead. But screw it! He just missed this so much.

Freed's green hair fell over them covering them both and laxus had his hands under freed's uniform trying to unbutton the school coat. One muscular and strong while the other lean and slender. Laxus's strong arms were getting tighter by second.

Who the hell would wear such thicks coats during summer!? Only freed would wear sound of wet kisses and deep breaths of panting filled the room. The sun was setting by the time and the sunlight that was coming from the large window fell on freed's face from the left side while passing through his hair.

And at that moment laxus knew he was beaten by this green haired angel totally but had nothing but all to surrender. Their kisses were getting deep and freed was moaning slightly at the way laxus was touching him.

"sir-!" Freed squeaked when laxus went for his neck. His hands left the coat half done and started pulling his tie losening it and dived deeper in to the neck. Freed tried to hold back at feel of laxus's lips at the sensitive spot at the jaw. Freed threw his head back to moan louder but laxus put his hands covering freed's mouth. They were doing this was already a danger but they can't be louder.

"Mmgh…." Freed to hold back but just then laxus bit his neck and freed moaned loudly. Laxus started unbuttoning freed's shirt while the other was squeezing his ass. The moment his rough hands touched freed's bare skin, freed was a goner.

" call me laxus." Laxus asked looking at his angel. Freed turned a shade darker at that request. Laxus loved hearing his name from freed's mouth.

" La- la- Laxus…" freed said faintly whimpering and laxus just had to stop his beating heart to hear it clearly.

" Again!"

" Laxus!" freed said more confidently. Something in laxus stirred and he held freed lifting him up and put him on his desk while all the way kissing him. Freed had to hold him tightly for balance. There was no need for further request. Freed kept on repeating his name like a mantra.

" Ahhn..nghm-ahhh haaa" freed was lost. But he was lost in laxus's touches. He pushed away all the things including the books and pens from off the table. They fell loudly to the ground but laxus looked looked like he didn't care about it right now.

Before they knew, laxus was on top freed with freed's shirt undone and kissing deeply. It was like they couldn't get enough. Both were panting heavily. Freed knew he would have a hickey there on his neck. Laxus moved from his lips to neck and then his chest.

"freed..freed…" laxus flicked freed's nipples while touching his bare stomach with his large rough hands while freed was still breathing heavily under him and the sound that came was not so manly. Freed covered his face in embarrassment and laxus looked shocked at the sound.

Both of them stopped and looked at each other. Laxus was the first one to break while laughing making the younger man even more embarrassed.

"Laxus!" freed tried to stop him but laxus flopped back to chair laughing and sighing. Freed sat back on the table still panting but looked at the his teacher in anger for laughing at him.

Laxus looked at freed. Damn! He was just….

'perfect'

With his long green hair free running wildly, the hickey on his neck and chest, his shirt was half done exposing the silky white skin and pants looked ready to fall off from all their ministrations. And the setting sunlight from the window made him no more look like an angel but a demon. A demon of love and lust.

Damn!

Damn!damn!damn!

Fuck!

Laxus took a deep breath and stood up. He started fixing freed's clothes but freed held his hand stopping him he tried to lean in for a kiss but laxus backed away.

"why do we always stop like this?" freed asked frustrated. All their make out sessions always ended with these kind of things. Kissing was all the thing he would do and freed was left hanging like this.

"because you are still a student of fairy tail academy and I'm still a teacher." Freed frowned at the answer. He let laxus dress him quietly. He undid it , it was his job to fix now!

" I'm not satisfied." Freed said looking away with a pout and laxus had to chuckle at his cuteness. Then he suddenly pulled freed holding his chin to face him looking in the eye. Freed still frowned at him.

"Trust me , me too..you are still a kid! Get that first. Iam not gonna do anything more than this until you get out this campus. Iam holding back a lot more than you think and I don't think this is going to last longer and you are way to hot for your own good. When the time comes, trust me you will be one begging me to stop!" freed looked at him stunned. He didn't even blink an eye. He never knew laxus was….

" I'm not a kid…" he said faintly in a whisper. Laxus looked at him seriously before giving a peck on his lips and pull back. Freed sat on the table was not a kid! He was anything but a kid!

"When are you coming back?" laxus asked annoyingly. He thought he would hangout with freed on the free days, guess the kid beat him this time.

"hmm?" freed asked confused. Then realised his family vacation. He felt guilty now.

" after one week…" he sighed looking down. He looked down and saw his coat was still not buttoned up. He tried to put them back.

" how can wear them in weather like this? Just let them down freely." Freed let go and got off from desk. They toghter put back all things in order.

Laxus pulled freed to him holding his waist. Freed still was frowning but laxus kissed away the pout he was having. He was such a brat!

" sorry.. I didn't tell you I was going on vacation. I was mad that you didn't tell me -" laxus hushed him. He put their foreheads together while holding his cheek with his free hand.

" Don't worry ! Go and have fun with friends and family. I don't want steal their time away from you. Besides, you deserve a vactaion after that hell of an exam." He kissed freed's forehead and led him to the door.

" you should get going.. It's getting late." Freed nodded his head. He leaned up and kissed laxus on last time. The sun was set and the room was getting darker by the minutes.

"Good night.. I'll call everyday." Freed said standing at the door holding his hand. Laxus smiled and waved him good bye.

Laxus sighed as freed was finally out of sight. Damn him. They weren't supposed to do something like this. They were pretty lucky they didn't get caught. Or else…

Guess the summer heat got him.


End file.
